big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kat Nip/Update Nov 26th - Project: Projects
Hey everyone, here are the news for our next update! This time, we'll have a bit of stuff that a lot of you will really like, since we finally got around to take care of a few community ideas again So, shall we? New: Project Ranking Many players wished for a better insight on how they and their fellow cooperative members perform in cooperative projects. Your wish is our command, so here's the brand new project ranking!*The project ranking will be on the cooperative's member list *Each member's performance will be displayed with little shovel icons *It will be displayed for every coop member's performance during the last 5 projects, with more recent project having more weight than older ones. *The maximum amount which every player can earn per project is five shovels *The amount of shovels is calculated by a complex formula, taking into account the player's level, the average level of coop members, the pure amount of work done, the size of the cooperative and much more. So for example, a very low level player in a huge cooperative can only help so much with a high level project. The system will recognize this, so the low level player will get an appropriate amount of shovels. If the highest level player in the same cooperative does the exact same work, he will get considerably less shovels. *That said, of course high level players who actually do help the project will have a high chance of ending up with a lot of shovels as well There should not be a handicap for anyone and the system is in place to help you, not to punish you. *Generally, getting 3-4 shovels should be fairly easy, and 5 are totally doable for everyone with a little bit of effort. *Shovels can't be traded, sold or otherwise used, and you won't lose or gain anything by low or high shovel numbers per project. They are just a measurement for yourself and the cooperative to see if a player is particulary helpful within projects. *Shovels will only be awarded for cooperative projects, no other cooperative actions are in any way connected to this feature. It's not a "log" about the general helpfulness of a player within a cooperative as a whole. Changed: Reputation projects taken out Another change due to a lot of feedback from our community: Some projects required reputation gain to successfully finish them, for example "The Chicken And The Egg". This will get changed, since a lot of players had problem recognizing what to do and how to do it. The affected projects will partly be renamed and do no longer require Reputation points. ' New: Spacious Storage' You want more room? You can have more room! A new premium building is introduced: The spacious storage. This new storage will allow more storage space while occupying the same amount of space as the regular storage barn. It will also share the amount of upgrade stages and the final Master Builder upgrade stage. Both barns will be moved to the "Houses" section, which will be renamed for this update. ' Bugs and Bugfixes' *A lot of small graphical issues are fixed *Some text size errors should have been fixed Facebook Event: Do you speak cow? We really hope you do, because we will be giving out prizes to the most creative and funny replies! Click here to participate in our cute contest! Update Update discussion Category:Blog posts